Patch - 2019.06.27
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Reworked skill set as follows: *'Power of Kings T' **'Passive: '''Lelouch has 2 basic skill sets '''Chess' & Tactic, the Chess skill set will have the ability to summon various types of chess on the battlefield. The information about them is as follows: ***'Chess Pieces: '''The '''Chess' skill will deploy a specified type of chess on the target location, each type of chess has no duration, but re-deploying the same type of chess on the game map will cause the same type of chess that already exists on the game map to disappear. There is no limited cast range for all chess skills but the farther the cast range the slower the landing speed of the piece of chess from the sky and the longer the cooldown of the chess skills that are cast. When the chess is summoned to the target location, it will fall from the sky before landing on the ground to deal a small area magic damage to all nearby enemies. Each piece of chess has 175 + Level x 25 + AP Health and deals 24 + Level x 7 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies upon landing. The landing speed of chess pieces is between 0.5 to 3 seconds. When the cast range exceeds 900 range the landing speed is increased by 0.1 seconds for every 100 extra cast range. The cooldown of chess skills is between 10 to 45 seconds. When the cast range exceeds 900 range, the cooldown is increased by 1 second for every 100 extra cast range. **'Active: '''While Lelouch stays near his Knightmare Frame '''Gawain', he can activate this skill to pilot it, replacing his current skill set with the Gawain skill set. (2 second static cooldown) *'Chess Skills' **'Holding - Royal Guard / Chariot Q' ***'Description: '''The type of is changed based on Lelouch's Attack Damage and Ability Power. '''Royal Guard' can be summoned when Lelouch has Attack Damage higher than Ability while Chariot can be summoned when Lelouch has Ability Power higher than Attack Damage. ***'Royal Guard: '''The '''Royal Guard' piece has an aura that increases the Attack Speed of all nearby allies. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the basic attacks of all allies affected by the aura of Royal Guard will deal bonus damage and the bonus damage dealt by Lelouch himself is doubled. ***'Chariot: '''The '''Chariot' piece has an aura that increases the Movement Speed of all nearby allies. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the Chariot will greatly increase the Movement Speed and Tenacity of all nearby allies for 1.5 seconds. **'Holding - Knight / Bishop W' ***'Description: '''The type of pieces is changed based on Lelouch's Attack Damage and Ability Power. '''Knight' can be summoned when Lelouch has Attack Damage higher than Ability while Bishop can be summoned when Lelouch has Ability Power higher than Attack Damage. ***'Knight: '''The '''Knight' piece has an aura that increases the Attack Damage and Ability Power of all nearby allies. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the Knight will increase the damage output of all nearby allies for the entire duration. ***'Bishop: '''The '''Bishop' piece has an aura that increases the Armor and Magic Resist of all nearby allies. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the part of the damage all nearby allied heroes received will be absorbed by the Bishop piece itself. **'Holding - King / Queen E' ***'Description: '''The type of pieces is changed based on Lelouch's Attack Damage and Ability Power. '''King' can be summoned when Lelouch has Attack Damage higher than Ability while Queen can be summoned when Lelouch has Ability Power higher than Attack Damage. ***'King: '''The '''King' piece has an aura that deals 100% of its damage to all nearby enemy heroes and 50% of its damage to all nearby non-hero enemies every second. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the King will unleash the stronger version of damage over time aura that also reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds. ***'Queen: '''The '''Queen' piece has an aura that restores the Health of all nearby allies every second. Within 3 seconds after deploying or moving this piece of chess, the Queen will unleash the stronger version of healing aura for the entire duration. *'Tactic Skills' **'Tactic - Attack Q' ***'Description: '''Commands the selected piece of chess to move forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies the chess passes through and dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies once the piece of chess reaches the target location. While Lelouch has '''Geass' effect, he replaces this skill with Geass - Attack Q that can target enemy heroes. **'Tactic - Defence W' ***'Description: '''Commands the selected piece of chess to retreat to Lelouch, restoring the selected piece of chess's Health by 100% and applying a shield effect that can withstand a certain amount of damage to Lelouch and all allied units the chess passes through, the shield effect lasts for 2.5 seconds. This skill can only be used on a piece of chess. While Lelouch has '''Geass' effect, he replaces this skill with Geass - Defence W that can target allied heroes. **'Tactic - Checkmate E' ***'Description: '''Lelouch instantly teleports to the selected piece of chess and his next basic attack deals bonus magic damage, the bonus magic damage is doubled if the attacked target Health less than 35%. While Lelouch has '''Geass' effect, he replaces this skill with Geass - Checkmate E that can target hero units. **'Geass R' ***'Description: '''Lelouch automatically gets a free level of this skill at level 1. The active effect of this skill will be the switch between '''Chess' skill set and Tactic skill set. After the level of this skill is upgraded to level 2, this skill will gain a Geass effect to Lelouch. The usage of any skill from the Tactic skill set on the hero unit will automatically consume Geass effect to replace the effect of the skill with special effect called Geass effect. A stack of Geass effect on Lelouch will be restored every 60 seconds, up to 1 stack. Each enemy hero can't be targeted by the Geass effect more than once within 120 seconds. Using the Tactic skills with Geass effect on chess pieces will not consume the Geass effect and the unleashed effect will be the Tactic version of Tactic skills. The effect of the Geass version on each Tactic skill are as follows: ****'Geass - Attack Q: '''Commands the target enemy hero to randomly attack nearby enemy heroes up to 3 times within 1.5 seconds before attacking yourself once. This '''Geass' effect can only be used on enemy heroes. ****'Geass - Defence W: '''Restores the target allied hero's Health. This '''Geass' effect can only be used on allied heroes. ****'Geass - Checkmate E: '''Lelouch instantly teleports to the target hero's position, resets the cooldown of '''Tactic - Checkmate E' once, and his next basic attack also deals bonus magic damage of Tactic - Checkmate E. This Geass effect can only be used on hero units. *'Gawain Skills' **'Hadron Cannons Q' ***'Description: '''Gawain uses a pair shoulder-mounted '''Hadron Cannons' to shoot destructive energy laser beam to the specified direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. **'Float System W ' ***'Description: '''Gawain uses the '''Float System' to move around, increasing 30% Movement Speed while consuming 1 charge every second. When being attacked or running out of charges, the Float System will be automatically turned off. Gawain automatically gains 1 charge every 5 seconds. The Float System can be turned off manually. **'Gawain Armor E' ***'Description: '''Gawain activates the '''Adaptive Armor', increasing shield value of Gawain and reducing all damage received by 30% for 2 seconds. When hit by attacks while within the duration of Adaptive Armor, Gawain reduces the attacker's Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2 seconds. **'Tactical Bombing R' ***'Description: '''Lelouch calls the Aviation Floating Flagship '''Avalon' to slowly move forward in the specified direction, scanning the current location of each enemy within the current location of Avalon every 1.5 seconds. After each scan is completed, The Avalon bombards on all scanned locations, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. The Avalon scans the area for a total of 8 times within 12 seconds. This skill has global cast range and the location Avalon bombards will be predicted based on the enemy's movement. *'Price: '''2750 Gold Coins *'Stats: +25 Attack Damage | +50 Armor | +50 Magic Resist *'''UNIQUE Active: '''Summons the Knightmare Frame '''Gawain at the designated location, the cooldown is 300 seconds, returning to the fountain will instantly reset the cooldown. *'Notes: '''There is no change on the mechanism for the usage of the Knightmare Frame '''Gawain'. ---- *The imprisonment spell of this item can no longer be removed by using crowd control removal or immunity effects. ---- New Skins *Dustiness Ford Lalatina's Skin Card - Segawa Akane sale at 18:00 on June 28, 2019. ---- *Fixed an issue wherein the silence and slow effects of Kinshi Kekkai could affect enemies with crowd control immunity. *Fixed an issue wherein the silence and slow effects of Kinshi Kekkai couldn't be removed by Cleanse spell. *Fixed an issue wherein the passive effect of Rinkaku - Rize Q also dealt damage on Kaneki himself. *Fixed an issue wherein the activation of The Power of Faith T would instantly end the effect of Infinite Slash W. *Fixed an issue wherein changing the hero on the Hero Selection Interface would cause the error on the background and Awakening System. *Fixed an issue wherein the recovery effect of both items would interrupt the passive effect of any boots. *Fixed an issue wherein using Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q on Greater Dragon would cause EMIYA to stuck within the body of the dragon. ---- The 300 Heroes Auto Chess is now available in test client! Time: 5.30 PM - 9.30 PM ---- ----